Talk:Unbelievable/@comment-5277119-20140309231810
No one asked me to do this but I'm gonna do it anyway: Why I love Disney Well for starters, it's been with me my entire life. Like I've been watching Disney movies since I was born. There are plenty of animated movies by other companies I watched, but none had the impact that Disney had on me. There is just something so beautiful about Disney movies. They're very deep and emotional. The characters, the stories, the music, the EVERYTHING. Everything about Disney movies are just perfectly made. The love of Disney just brings people together. Pretty much everyone born in the last what 50 so years grew up watching a Disney movie. Yeah, they're animated movies that are geared toward children but they contain lessons and things that apply to adults too. Believe in your dreams, Getting over the past, never giving up, acceptance of everyone, and falling in love, Disney has a way of turning fairy tales into these flawless movies. And the music. The music is just flawless. Usually I hate when movies tend to break out in song, but Disney songs are the greatest thing on this planet. They're so catchy and so beautifully made and most are such deep songs like Circle of Life, Let it Go, and Colors of the Wind. Never tell me Disney movies are just for kids because no they aren't. As I've re-watched these films as I've grown up, I realize just how amazing these movies are. I've watched The Lion King what, 344329084320890 times as a kid but watching as I'm older and knowing and experiencing loss and regret, it made that movie even more special because for the first time, I could relate to Simba. The final scene after the final battle, where he ascends to Pride Rock with everyone watching him, a scene that is so chockfull of emotion, just made me tear up and shivers. And the same with the ending of Pocahontas. Oh my god that ending just beautiful. The music, the animation, the everything. But anyway Disney movies are just full of good lessons that we tend to forget as we grow up. A beautiful girl falling in love with a hideous beast, a princess becoming friends with 7 old men, a mermaid determined to follow her dreams to become a human, a lion facing his past and realizing that yeah the past can hurt but the only way is to move on from it, a boy who was considered a "freak" by his cruel master becoming a hero, a little lonely girl finding friendship with a little alien, and a Queen learning to let go the things she's afraid of. And you can't forget about the boy who wouldn't grow up. Disney just means the absolute world to me. I don't think I could live with it, to be honest. I wouldn't be the same person. Omg yeah it might sound corny, but Disney is my rock and will love all their flawless movies for the rest of my life. <3